


Не вижу, не слышу и никогда не скажу

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doujinshi, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Кагеяма пытается донести свои чувства, но Ойкава делает вид, что не слышит его.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Не вижу, не слышу и никогда не скажу

**Author's Note:**

> Додзинси, 38 страниц, перевод с японского  
> Автор оригинала — [Ahiru](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/87760)
> 
> Огромная просьба не публиковать фреймы с русским переводом ни на каких площадках. Даже если очень хочется.

[Читать додзинси на Imgur](https://imgur.com/a/A9YuSpx)


End file.
